What I Like About You The Game
by m1tt
Summary: Holly and Val spend a quiet evening at home alone.
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. thought

Holly lay back on the sofa, and took a deep breath. There was nothing on TV tonight. She dropped the remote and closed her eyes. She was more than board. She heard her sister in the bathroom getting out of the shower. Both sisters were home for the night at the same time for a change.

Just as she was about to doze off, she happened to look up at the TV again. There was a warning message interrupting the regular programming. Holly sat up and turned on the sound.

A commentator appeared on the screen to announce that there had been a bank robbery in the area, and the police had spotted the suspect. All residents were to remain inside until further notice.

"Oh great," Holly said to herself.

"What was that about?" said Val as she walked into the room.

"Oh some bank robber is out there so we have to stay inside till they find him I guess," replied Holly with a sigh. "I am so bored."

"What'e mae matter, little sister," smiled Val. "One night without a date and you think it's the end of the world. You need to find out that there is more in life than guys."

"Like what?" replied Holly. As she glanced at her sister, she noted that she wore a small white towel and nothing else. Her damp hair hung in curls around her face, and she looked pretty darn sexy for an older sister.

"Shame on me, for thinking this," she said to herself smiling.

Val walked over and sat down beside her. "We're stuck here for a while so how about we find something to do together. We never really spend any time together anymore. You're growing up, so that's normal, but I do miss my little sister sometimes."

Holly reached over and gave her sister a hug. "Me too Val," she murmured. "So what shall we do here to kill a night?"

"Well let's start with some snacks, and you may as well get comfortable. I'm sure we can find something to do."

Val wandered back into her bedroom and slipped out of the towel and into a short little, soft bathrobe.

Holly stood up and stretched. "Well may as well make the best of this," she said to herself, as she went into her room and got into her little short t-shirt and big fuzzy slippers.


	3. same thoughts

As Holly walked back into the living room, she could smell fresh popcorn popping. She loved that smell. It reminded her of when she was a kid, and Val would take care of her. They would stay up late and watch old horror movies on TV, and eat tons of candy and popcorn.

Val looked up at her little sister and realized that she wasn't so little anymore. Standing there in that tiny t-shirt that barely covered her ass, with the furry slippers on her feet, she was the perfect combination of a little girl, and sexy young woman.

As Holly turned to walk over to the sofa, Val noticed how round and perfect her little ass was, as it peeked out from under the t-shirt. She felt a tiny twinge of excitement enter her body.

Holly sat down on one side of the sofa, and stretched her legs out. Val tried to stop staring, but she couldn't. Her sister was sexy. Why had she never noticed this before? When had she stopped being a skinny little girl, and become a hot, young woman?

Val's thoughts were broken by the sound of the microwave beeping. The popcorn was ready. She grabbed a couple of soft drinks, and brought the snacks over to the coffee table.

The sisters sat there for a while munching on popcorn and talking.

Holly kept admiring her older sisters long legs, and Val kept staring at Holly's ass whenever she got up.

Clearly both sisters were thinking the same thoughts.


	4. sexy scrabble

"So what shall we do now?" asked Val, smiling at her little sister.

"Well, we have tons of old games here," said Holly, as she pawed through the cabinet next to the sofa. "Scrabble, Sorry, Oh God, the the games from when I was a kid."

"Hey I have an idea," said Val. "Let's play Scrabble, but let's change the rules a bit."

"How, so?" asked Holly looking at her sister with a puzzled grin.

"Umm, well how about we each make up words, but the other person has to act out what the word says."

Holly laughed, "Hey that sounds like fun. Ok, let's set this thing up here." She got out the board and set up the game on the coffee table.

Just then, the TV broadcast another alert from the local news. The suspect was still in the area, and the police were in pursuit. They were to lock all their doors and windows and wait for further instructions.

"Well I guess we won't be interrupted tonight, said Val, as she looked at the scrabble tiles in front of her.

Holly and Val started the game, and before long had a full board of words. They were having fun, as each tried to make a word that would make the other do something for them.

First Holly had to "jump", then Val had to "stretch". They went through several basic words this way. Each time one girl had to perform, the other sat back and enjoyed the show.

As Holly jumped, Val became a bit aroused watching her breasts shaking up and down through her see through t-shirt.

When Val stood up to stretch, Holly couldn't help notice that the short robe was barely covering her ass. "Umm, big sister has a great ass," she thought to herself.

The longer they played, the more aroused the sisters became. After a while, they were making words that were more and more suggestive.

Holly started this with "bend".

Val started to bend her finger. "Oh no, new rule," said Holly. We get to tell the other person how to perform the word."

"Ok, sounds good to me," replied Val with a big grin. She had ideas of her own now too.

"Now "bend", as in, stand up and bend over," said Holly firmly.

Val looked at her little sister intently now, "Did she have the same thoughts now too?" it seemed she did.

Val stood up and turned around and bent over. She deliberately did this to tease her little sister. She made sure that Holly had a full view of her round, firm, naked ass.

Holly took a deep breath, and sat there staring at her big sister's ass right there in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

It was round, and smooth and the more she stared, the more she wanted to touch it.

Val made sure that she remained in that bent over position for a very long time. She was really enjoying this. It was fun to tease her little sister this way.

"Can I stand up now?" Val finally asked.

"Umm, yes," giggled Holly nervously. She didn't quite know what to do now. She had these feelings for Val that were becoming stronger and stronger. She knew this was not supposed to happen, but heck, she wanted to fuck her sister. She wondered what it would be like.

Holly had not fucked anyone yet. She was still a virgin. She thought that she might have actually gone through with it a few times, but then she never got past the groping and touching stage. It never seemed to be the right time. Now she felt like she wanted this with Val the first time. Her sister.

Val stood up and looked over at he little sister staring at her intently. She knew what she was feeling. She felt the same things. God, she wanted to taste her little sister. Fuck her; show her what sex was all about. She never thought that she had any sexual feelings for a woman before this. But here, and now she could feel herself becoming wet, very wet.

The girls continued with the game.

"Touch," said Val, as she placed the 5 letters down on the scrabble board.

Holly looked over at her, and felt her body shudder. "Ok, what do you want me to touch?" she asked her sister, with a coy little smile.

Val looked at her sister intently now. "Touch your breasts for me," she replied firmly.

Holly stared into her sister's eyes. Val watched as her sister put her small hands on each breast and rubbed her nipples.

"No, not that way" Val ordered. "Pull your t-shirt up and touch each breast so I can see you do it."

Holly took a deep breath. She pulled her t-shirt up slowly revealing her round, firm soft breasts.

Val stared. Oh God she felt wet. She watched as her little sister slowly took each of her hands and slowly rubbed her own breasts.

Holly started to shake. Val could feel her warm juices dripping in between her legs.

They sat there for what seemed a very long time; neither losing eye contact, but unable to speak.

Finally Val broke the moment, and said "Ok, your turn."

Holly let her t-shirt fall down and reached over the board to form a new word of her own.

Val looked over, the word was "lick." She felt herself shudder.

"Now, I want you to lick my nipples." Holly said, giving her sister a timid smile.

Val moved over and slowly licked her sister's t-shirt up to her neck. She sat for a moment gazing at her perfect breasts. She had never imagined that her little sister could turn her on this much. She had amazing breasts. They were really pretty large. She could not wait to lick her nipples.

Holly stared intently as her sister bent down and slowly placed her hot tongue on her hard pink nipple. She let out a low moan as she felt her move that tongue over her nipple, and then begin to suck on it. "Oh God," she moaned, as she felt her body begin to shake again.

Val held onto her sister's shoulders, and began to slowly work her expert tongue over each hard nipple. She licked, she sucked, and she almost devoured each breast.

Holly closed her eyes, and let her head fall back, pushing her large breasts into her sister.

Val worked on each breast over and over, until she realized it was time to stop and continue with the game. She was so into this now, nothing could stop her from the ultimate conclusion.

She slid back on the sofa and smiled at Holly. "Umm, I believe it is my turn now," she exclaimed.

Holly could not stop shaking. She was so excited.

Val put down her next word. Holly looked over, and stared.

The word was "strip".

"Well, do it." Val said firmly.

Holly obediently stood up and pulled her t-shirt off. Then kicked off her slippers.

Val stared at her little sister. She had the most amazing body. Round, firm breasts, flat stomach, and long legs. Between those legs she admired her dark pussy hair. "Turn around." She ordered.

"Hey that isn't in the rules," said Holly softly. "One word at a time."

"New rules, sister dear," said Holly in a firm voice. We each make a word, the other has to perform the word and anything else we want to go along with it."

Holly's natural instinct was to argue. But then she realized that she didn't want to argue, as she liked this all too much. She wanted to do anything her sister asked. She loved this. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted to be ordered around by her sister.

Holly turned around.

Val sat checking out her sister's ass. She knew what she wanted to do with that ass.

"Ok you may sit down," she said to her sister.

Holly slowly sat down next to her. As she bent over to form her word. Val watched her naked breasts spill forward.

"We aren't even playing the game now you know," said Holly. "We aren't connecting words, we are just putting them on the board."

"So," said Val, firmly. "Are you complaining?"

"Umm no, I am not," said Holly smiling. Heck she was far from upset about this. She knew what her next word was.

"Here," she said, as she placed the word on the board.

Val bent over to see "take".

"What kind of a silly word is that?" she asked. "Take what?"

"Umm ok, stand up and Take off your robe for starters," said Holly firmly.

Val smiled, stood up, loosened the robe and let it fall to the floor.

Holly gasped. "Oh God," she exclaimed.

" Is there something wrong?" Val said, in a teasing voice.

Holly gulped. " Umm, no, nothing is wrong at all. Everything is right where it should be. I didn't know you had such a great body."

Val stood there posing. Then she slowly turned around. Showing off her round firm ass. Then she turned around again.

"Now take your hands and touch every part of your body for me," said Holly firmly.

Val was happy to comply. She slowly took each of her hands and moved them down over her body.

Holly stared, as her sister moved her hands over each full breast; moved them down over her stomach, and down to her pussy hair.

Val stopped for a moment and smiled hesitantly.

"Take your hands, and spread your legs. Then take your hands and touch your pussy for me." Holly ordered.

Val was dripping wet. She slowly spread her legs and reached down and placed her own hands over her pussy. She then moved them down and rubbed them over her pussy lips. She shuddered as she saw the look in her sister's eyes.

Holly was glued to the image of her sister in front of her naked and touching herself. She didn't realize that she was so excited that she had spread her legs, and was rubbing her own pussy.

Val continued to take her hands and move them over each ass cheek.

Holly rubbed her damp pussy harder.

Val could see this was arousing Holly as much as it aroused her so she walked over and sat down next to her sister.

The girls sat there on the sofa naked for a moment. Then they turned and both said in unison, "My word is fuck, and everything leading up to it."

They stooped, and laughed nervously.

Val bent over and pulled Holly into her. She gave her sister a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Holly felt her sister's warm lips on hers, and immediately wanted to cum right then and there. She kissed her sister back; hard and deep.

The girls kissed for a while, and then found themselves touching and caressing each other's breasts, and working their hands downward.

Val pushed her sister down on the sofa, and spread her legs. She began to lick her body all the way down to her soft pussy hair.

Spreading her legs, she dived into the warm wet virgin juices.

Holly squirmed and panted as she felt her sister's eager tongue move up inside her pussy. "Oh Val, that feels soo good," she shouted.

Val fucked her sister with her tongue, as she sucked her swollen clit.

Holly gasped.

Val then thrust two eager fingers up into her sister's hot pussy.

Holly began to shake, as her sister slammed her fingers up inside her faster and faster. "Oh Val, fuck me hard," she screamed.

Val heard her little sister say this, and it made her so hot that she fucked her very, very hard. She fucked her fast. She fucked her deep.

Holly began to scream. "Turn over," Val ordered. Holly quickly complied. "Get on your knees," she ordered again.

Holly got up on her knees on the sofa, her round ass up in the air, her head down on the cushions.

"Ok, hold on," Val said in a firm voice. Holly held onto the cushions.

Val took each of her sister's ass cheeks in her hands and bent over and began to lick them. "They are so soft and smooth," she thought as she eagerly devoured her sister's ass with her warm mouth.

Holly felt her entire body shake. She pushed her ass up farther into the air as she felt her sister lick around her ass hole.

She let out a scream as Val pushed her finger up into her ass.

"Like that?" said Val.

"Uumm" is all that Holly could manage to say now.

"I will take that as a yes, then," said Val firmly and shoved two fingers deep up into her little sister's tight ass.

Holly screamed. "I'm giving you more, " said Val firmly, as she shoved three fingers up into Holly's ass and fucked her hard and deep.

Holly shook.

Val fucked her little sister now harder then she thought possible. She felt so hot now herself, that she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

Holly moved her ass faster and faster, as her sister fucked her deeper and deeper. Her body felt so good. She was so excited that finally she allowed herself to let go and react. She came in long spasms, and finally collapsed onto the sofa.

Val was shaking. She stood up and began to rub her pussy. She had to cum.

Holly glanced over and saw her sister standing there naked pushing her fingers up inside her own pussy.

"Get over here," she ordered firmly, as she got up and pushed Val down onto the sofa. "Let me do that. Now it's my turn."

Val smiled, "Hurry," she gasped.

Holly pulled her sister's legs apart and bent down and lapped eagerly at the hot, wet juices sliding down her thighs. She dived in, and slid her eager tongue up inside her older sister. "Oh God, pussy juices tasted so sweet and warm," she thought. "Umm," she murmured as she began to fuck her sister deep and hard.

Feeling her little sister's hot tongue up inside her pussy was too much for Val. She started to let go. "Not yet," ordered Holly, feeling her sister's body begin to convulse. "I'm not through with you yet." She then took one hand and shoved two fingers up her sister's soaking wet pussy, and the other hand moved underneath her and found her ass hole.

Val knew what was coming. She shook as she felt her sister fuck her ass and pussy both at the same time. "Oh My God," she screamed, as she found her body unable to stop convulsing. She came, and came, and came. Holly held on until the last spasm.

The girls fell on top of each other, and held on tight. They began to kiss slowly.

"That was amazing," said Holly breathlessly.

"For me too, little sister," said Val as she hugged Holly tightly.


	5. caught

The girls lay there quietly, and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They are so exhausted that they slept deeply for hours.

They didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Is everybody alright in there?" shouted a voice outside the door.

The girls didn't wake up.

"Are you alright?" said the voice, knocking louder.

No response.

The police broke down the door.

Inside the dimly lit room, they found the two naked girls asleep on the sofa. The TV was on, and in the light of the screen, they could see a figure crouched in the corner of the room.

"Stand up with your hands over your head." they ordered, guns drawn.

The figure stepped out to the corner. It was a young girl. She had on a jacket and cap, her long blonde hair peeking out beneath it. She had jeans on, but they were open, and pulled down to her knees.

The policemen stared in disbelief, Guns pointed.

"It's a girl, they exclaimed. The holdup was pulled off by a girl."

The young girl smiled. "Yep, you would never have caught me if I had picked a better apartment to hide in. I got so involved in…" she pointed he the two naked girls who were now just waking up on the sofa. "I've been here for ages, right after the robbery I came in the half open window."

"And, my guess is you saw something you liked and forgot to leave?"

"Well kind of like that." the pretty girl stammered. "I figured I would watch and enjoy myself and then hold them up for more cash, and get out of here. But.. Well.. I kind of got involved in watching the Game."

"What Game?" asked the policeman.

"Umm Scrabble," the girl replied. Pointing to the board, and game pieces scattered all over the floor.

The police looked at each other in disbelief.

Holly and Val woke up with lots of questions.

The girl was cuffed and arrested for bank rob.

Next day the newspaper reported the arrest of the youngest, prettiest bank robber in history.

The headline read.

"Pretty bank robber caught in Scrabble sex orgy."

The names were withheld thanks to some clever persuasion on both the girls' part.

The next day as they sat reading the morning paper, Val looked up at Holly and said, " You still think there is nothing more important then having a date with a guy?"

"Nah," said Holly. "I would rather play Scrabble with my sister any time."

"That can be arranged," said Val, as she bent over and gave her sister a long deep kiss.


End file.
